


Dirty Little Secret

by Niall_Princess_Horan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Niall, Fluff and Smut, Fluffyness, Innocent Niall, M/M, Niall is in the closest, Niall-centric, Popular Harry, Popular Liam, Popular Louis, Popular Zayn, Shy Niall, Smut, Top Harry, so is Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 20:13:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10929225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niall_Princess_Horan/pseuds/Niall_Princess_Horan
Summary: Harry pov"If you out me, I'll out you" he warns"You wouldn't""I would. Tell them im gay and ill tell them who took my virginity"OrHarry is popular. Niall is not. They're secretly dating and Niall wants to go public. To put it lightly, Harry isn't keen on the idea..P.S. you can follow me on Twitter @meganls11But my names Riley :/





	1. Chapter 1

Harry pov

"Hey baby" I mumble into nialls lips as we have a cheeky little kiss in the boys bathroom. Being gay has its perks. It's easier for two guys to go into the bathroom and it look normal.

"Hi" he giggles. God he's beautiful.

We kiss a little more, one of the things I love about him is that he doesn't try for dominance. He submits immediately and it's fucking hot. He moans a little as I rub my tounge over his braces and I feel his hands grip my jumper a little tighter.

I hear voices come into the bathroom and instantly stop kissing him. He pouts and I give him a little peck. We stay silent waiting for the people to leave. They don't for a while. I recognise them as liam and zayn, two of the guys from my friend group.

"I'm telling yah, he's gay. Proper kept eye fucking harry" Zayn laughs.  
"So what if he is. Leave the kid be" liam defends.  
"I recon harry is a bit gay as well."  
"How can you be a bit gay?"  
"Like. Bi or somat. He still likes girls, fucked Ella from the year above. But I think he could like Horan"

"So what if they do. Leave them alone Zee. Finish your fag and let's go".

We almost escape un noticed, but niall sneezes.

"Who's there. Come out now dickhead"

Niall motions for me to stay there, flushes the chain and goes out alone. I feel terrible. Him facing them on his own.

"Awe, speak of the devil and he will appear" Zayn laughs.  
"Hiya lads" niall says as I hear him wash his hands.  
"Hey. Who you fucking this week?"  
"Leave me alone Zayn" he sighs. I feel my heart tug as I hear the little frown on his face.

"Why? Gayboy not wanting to share. You and Chloe should compare notes sometime, she's a proper cock slut as well"

"M not a slut"  
"Nah. Just getting off every night to the thought of harry fucking you into oblivion"  
"Don't have a clue what you're on bout"

"I see you eye fucking him in every class you share. Don't deny it. You want him"

"Maybe I am gay. Maybe I'm not. It's none of your business." He says before storming out and slamming the door.

"What a Queer"  
"Sod of Zayn" is all that's said before liam walks out. Zayn follows a minute later.

 

To: Niall <3  
Sorry about them baby, I love you x

From: Niall <3  
S'alright, no harm done. I love you too Hazza x

To: Niall <3  
Pizza at mine tonight? Hava cuddle x

From: Niall <3  
Sure, be round bout 5 x


	2. Chapter 2

Harry pov

"Fuck Hazza this is good pizza"  
"I know. Best frozen pizza in town" I joke.

We're cuddled in bed in my room watching Now you see me - I keep sneaking little kisses but niall is too preoccupied eating and obsessing over how great the film is.

I get a text from Louis halfway through. 

From: Tommo  
Im outside shit ed. Let me in its cold

"Fuck"  
"Wass up" niall mumbles with a mouth full of pizza. I peck his lips anyway and then again.

"Tommos out side"  
He swallow the pizza "oh. Do you want me to go" his little sad face and frowny eyes are not fair!

"No. No baby. No. I'll erm, ill tell him im busy. Just- 2 minutes. Erm- stay here baby" I rush out before going to see Louis.

"About time" he grunts.  
"You can't stay. I'm-er- busy"

He squints his eyes suspiciously at me.

"Do you have someone up there? Oh my God! You do. Who is it? Is she hot? You dark horse you-"

"No. It's-it's not- not a- erm-not a-"  
"Is it a boy?" He asks softly.

I just sigh.  
"It's niall isn't it? I knew I wasn't seeing things. Are you dating or just fuckin-"  
"Dating. A year now. Well, a year and 3 weeks"

"Why didn't you tell us? Tell me?"  
"Dunno. I'm just. Ashamed maybe. That I'm gay."  
"Harry it's nothing to be ashamed of. And he's a gorgeous lad, no one in their right mind would want to hide a relationship with him"

"Thought you were straight"  
"I am. Doesn't mean I can't appreciate a good looking lad when I see one"

"Let me in any way, I have beer and need to grill him on his intentions with you." He says, barging his way through the door.

 

"Hiya hazza-" I hear niall say as I open the door. He's sat on my bed eating ketchup covered chips in his boxers and my shirt. He cuts off when he sees louis follow me in.

"He knows. About us." I smile, sitting next to him. He wipes his mouth and pulls the duvet up to his waist.

"You ain't got anything I haven't got myself kiddo" Louis says, sitting down and handing out a beer each.

"T-tanks"  
"Why so nervous? Have you been spreading shit about me Harold?" Louis snaps at me.  
"No, maybe you just scare my baby" I say, pulling niall into a cuddle. He accepts with out argument and hides his face into my neck.

 

We all stay talking until about 10, when niall falls a sleep and louis makes his excuses.

"You should show him off" Louis says, nodding to niall who is tucked into my chest.  
"I'm scared"  
"I know you are. But I'm here fighting your corner. He's a great lad. And he clearly wants to tell the world. He'll get more shit than you will for it" is all he says before leaving.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry pov

I wake up to small kisses on my chin and smile.  
"Hey babe"  
"Hiya, we Ave school" niall whispers into my chest.

"Why?!" I whine  
"Cos, havta get smart" he giggles.

We get ready and have some coco pops before I drive us to school. Niall insists on getting out around 2 corners.

"Just come out babe"  
"No. Not on me own" he sighs "we could come out though. As a couple?"

"I think we should come out separate then be seen together" I say "I could out you-"

"If you out me, I'll out you."  
"No you wouldn't"  
"I would. I mean it. Out me, and I'll tell them who took my virginity" He says firmly.

I just sigh.

"I'm tired of being a dirty little secret. Are-are you embarrassed by me?" He asks, when I don't say anything, tears glossing his eyes.

"No darling! No I love you babe. You know that. I just- I'm scared" I admit "scared of what people will say to you"

"Cos your popular and I'm not" he half snaps, he opens the door and gets out of the car before closing it and walking off.

 

"Come out with him" Louis says simply during Maths.  
"Cos it's that simple"  
"It is. You're over complicating this"

 

We're at lunch when I man up to actually talk to my boyfriend, the man who's virginity I took, who's first everything I took, i talk to him in front of my friends.

"Niall?" I shout and beckon him over. He looks beyond confused but slowly walks over.  
"sit with us?" I ask, scooting over so he can sit with his lunch.

"Who said the gay boy could sit with us?-"  
"I did. Problem zayn?" I snap.  
"Why?"  
"Because I want to sit with my boyfriend." I say clearly, meeting eyes with everyone at the table, before landing on zayn and glaring him down.

 

"How was your day baby?"I ask niall, pinching one of his strawberries.  
"S'kay. Quiet. Long. The usual. You?" He mumbles. Accent thicker than normal. It gets stronger when hes nervous.

"My day is great because I get to see you darling" I smile and kiss his hair. He smiles into his cheese sandwich.

"Gross. Fucking ugly queers the pair of you-  
"-you-" I start but niall cuts me of.

"-you know your problem. You're such a pretty boy. Best grade in art in our year, chiseled jaw, perfect quiff. But you are so ugly inside that it doesn't matter what you look like. You're poison inside. You don't have a fucking clue about me or harry or our relationship. And you never will. So you sitting there passing comment is completely irrelevant. We don't care-"

"-dick sucker-"

"-Yes I am. So fucking what. You think girls are impressed by this? They aren't. I would know because I'm apparently the girl in this relationship and it makes me want to smack you in the face with a chair. You aren't attractive to girls, they just see you as an inconsiderate dick" niall says before eating the rest of his sandwich.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry pov.

 

We're in English when I get called up to see the teacher and disuss my coursework.

It takes 5 minutes but by th time I'm back niall is wiping g tears from his pale little cheeks.

"What's wrong. Niall what's wrong?" I ask pulling him into a hug.  
"It's fine haz- jus leave it" he mumbles.  
"No baby, not until I know you're okay" I hear a load of snickering and turn to glare and zayn and josh.

"I said leave it" he snaps before walking to ask the teacher to be excused.

Niall never shouts. Or snaps. Or gets mad. He cries, alot, like when we watched finding nemo and he was sad because nemo was lost and he felt bad for him.

 

By the time the class ends and I'm able to go to the bathroom and find him, I'm a bit calmer.

I head in and hear him in a stall talking to louis.

"He loves you niall"  
"I know- I just-I don't want him to have to choose between me and his friends"

"They really upset you, tell him"

"Niall? What did thy say to you?" I ask, trying the handle then picking the lock.

 

He sighs but does eventually tell me.  
"That I'm a sub for sex. N- beg for you. N have-have a er-daddy-kkink. I don't. They- said it's cos you call my baby"

"I thought you liked baby"  
"I do. They jus made everythin sex related" he sighs  
I pick him up off the floor, grateful I don't skip out on the gym, not that he's heavy, like 7 stone, but I don't want to drop him.

He wraps his arms around my neck as I rest both hands under his bum and move my thumb is soothing circles.

 

"How strong? Bloody show off" Louis laughs, standing up.

"Shhh. My baby needs cuddles. Don't you baby"  
He nods softly against my chest. I do baby him a little but I want to, and he likes it and it isn't hurting anyone. I don't see the problem. It not a sex thing, its a 'I'm giving my boyfriend extra support and comfort' thing.

 

"I've got you babe"  
"Can we have chicken for tea?"  
"Course darling, Feel better?" he nods and I sit him on the sink and stand in between his legs.

 

We're making out in my bed. Its soft and slow. Gentle and meaningful. I lick slowly over his braces and he moans, bucking up into me.

"How far babe?"  
We check everytime it gets to this, so we both know howfar the other wants to go that day. We always do the lesser one. If I want sex and he wants up to blowjobs, we do blowjobs.

"Blowjobs, erm, can you, f-finger me? How far are you"  
"Course baby, I was full sex. So blowjobs and fingers it is doll."

 

"Can I blow you first?"  
"Sure" I say softly, I lay on my back and pull my boxers to my knees as my cock slaps against my stomache.

He licks his lips and grips my length before guiding it into his mouth. He struggles at first with the rythem but picks up after a minute. He's not the best at sucking me off but he gets me harder than anyone else I've been with. Just because it's him.

"Fuck Ni. Watch your teeth babe" I moan as he catches me with his braces. I thrust into his mouth a little and he coughs before relaxing his throat and bobbing a bit faster.

"Fuck niall. Gona cum baby" I warn him as I feel the tightness in my stomache. He pulls off so just the tip is in his mouth before sucking me through my orgasm.

"God baby, you're getting better at that every time" I smile, moving some hair from his eyes.

"Tanks" he beams at me.  
"Lay down for me baby" he does and I pull his boxers off as he opens his legs. I start getting hard again at the sight.

I lube up three fingers and rest the first at his rim, pushing in slowly.

"Yeah. Yeah. FucK hazza" niall pants as I rest once all the way in. I give him a minute before moving and curling it a little. I go up to two when I feel he's ready, purposely avoiding his prostate to tease him a bit more. 

His head falls back and his eyes roll back as I brush it slightly. He grinds down a little as I add the third.

"Fuck Hazza. So full. Can I touch? Please" he moans, reaching for his leaking cock against his thigh.

"No baby. Cum untouched. Cum from my fingers" I instruct. I don't know if he will listen. We've never done the permission thing but im rather enjoying it.

To my surprise, he does listen to me and grinds a bit harder on my fingers.

"Fuck baby. Look so good. Fucking your self with my fingers. Aye! Like a bad boy, but you're so good for me darling. You can cum. When you're ready baby. Cum for me"

He moans, loud and broken and then finishes over himself. It is the hottest thing in the world to date. I work him through his orgasm before pulling out gently and pulling my self out and stroking till I finish again, over his stomache as well.

 

We're both coming down from our highs when I hear louis shout

"Fuck you guys. You're payingfor my therapy. Anne they're fucking don't go in for an hour"


End file.
